parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans Together
"Titans Together" is the 64th episode of Teen Titans (TheWildAnimal13 Style). Cast *Robin - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Starfire - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Beast Boy - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Cyborg - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Raven - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Aqualad - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bumblebee - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Thunder and Lightning - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Mas y Menos - Shauku and Gumba (The Lion Guard) *Speedy - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Tramm - Hodari (The Lion Guard) *Killowatt - Kuchimba (The Lion Guard) *Bushido - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Jericho - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Argent - Angel (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Hotspot - Scamp (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Wildebeest - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Jinx - Ogopa (The Lion Guard) *Kid Flash - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Red Star - Ajabu (The Lion Guard) *Kole - Kambuni (The Lion Guard) *Gnarrk - Badili (The Lion King) *Teether - Bia (Rio) *Timmy - Tiago (Rio) *Melvin - Carla (Rio 2) *Bobby - Adult Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Pantha - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Herald - Thurston (The Lion Guard) *Brain - Cain (The Jungle Cubs) *Monsieur Mallah - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Madame Rouge - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *General Immortus - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Trident - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Billy Numerous - Tano (The Lion Guard) *Gizmo - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Kardiak - Grizzly Bear (Balto, 1995) *XL Terrestrial - Buster (The Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Johnny Rancid - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Plasmus - Whitehood (The Jungle Cubs) *Punk Rocket - Nom Nom (We Bare Bears) *Angel - Shupavu (The Lion Guard) *Mammoth - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Kyd Wykkyd - Nyeusi (The Lion Guard) *Psimon - Constantine (The Muppets) *Killer Moth - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Kitten - Kijana (The Lion Guard) *Cinderblock - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Katarou - Mjomba (The Lion Guard) *Cheshire - Mpishi (The Lion Guard) *Atlas - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Private H.I.V.E. - Banzai (The Lion King) *Fang - Mapigano (The Lion Guard) *See-More - Nne (The Lion Guard) *Warp - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Control Freak - Nigel (Rio) *Puppet King - Njano (The Lion Guard) *Adonis - Steele (Balto, 1995) *Overload - Hellhound (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur, 2000) *Steamroller - Kron (Dinosaur) *Andre LeBlanc - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Professor Chang - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mad Mod - Mwoga (The Lion Guard) *Master of Games - Bruton (Dinosaur, 2000) *Mumbo Jumbo - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Wintergreen - Kazar (The Wild) *Wrestling Star - Soto (Ice Age) *Ding-Dong Daddy - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Phobia - Su Wu (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Masters) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Mother Mae-Eye - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of Night Monster) *Malchior - Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Dr. Light - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) Gallery Ono-rotr-hd (13).png|Ono as Beast Boy Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Robin Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Starfire Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Raven Lion-guard-assemble (82).png|Beshte as Cyborg Nick speak.jpg|Nick Wilde as Aqualad Jasiri.img.png.png|Jasiri as Bumblebee Monkey kung fu panda 3.png|Monkey as Speedy Shauku.png|Shauku as Mas Gumba.png|Gumba as Menos 343846 1261242778935 full.jpg|Scamp as Hot Spot Makuu.png|Makuu as Wildebeest Thurston-img.png|Thurston as Herald Grizzly we bare bears.png|Grizzly as Bushido Kuchimba.png|Kuchimba as Killowatt Tigress kung fu panda 3.png|Tigress as Pantha Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Angel as Argent Nico the Yellow Canary.jpg|Nico as Lightning Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Thunder Hodari-img.png|Hodari as Tramm Mtoto.png|Mtoto as Jericho Ajabu-img.png|Ajabu as Red Star Kambuni.png|Kambuni as Kole Badili-img.png|Badili as Gnarrk Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Kid Flash Ogopa.png|Ogopa as Jinx Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Bobby.jpg|Tiago as Timmy Tantrum Carla img.png|Carla as Melvin Bia-rio-2-5.85.jpg|Bia as Teether Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg|Adult Baloo as Bobby Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Brain Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as General Immortus Reirei.png|Reirei as Madame Rouge Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Monsieur Mallah Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as H.I.V.E. Headmistress Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Mumbo Jumbo Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Wintergreen Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu as Angel Makucha.png|Makucha as Atlas Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Gizmo Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as Mammoth Tano-img.png|Tano as Billy Numerous Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi as Kyd Wykkyd Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as Control Freak Mzingo's Flock.png|Mzingo's Flock as General Immortus's Soldiers Grizzly_Bear_.jpg|Grizzly Bear as Kardiak Mwoga.png|Mwoga as Mad Mod Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba as Katarou Kai icon.png|Kai as Killer Moth Soto.jpg|Soto as Wrestling Star Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Ding Dong Daddy Niju-0.jpg|Niju as Johnny Rancid Nom-Nom PNG.png|Nom Nom as Punk Rocket Buster Full.jpg|Buster as XL Terrestrial Constantine_picture.png|Constantine as Psimon TLG_Harrier_Hawk.png|Mpishi as Cheshire Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Private H.I.V.E. Mapigano-img.png|Mapigano as Fang Nne-img.png|Nne as See-More Fung2.jpg|Fung as Warp Maleskink-img.png|Njano as Puppet King Hellhound 1.png|Hellhound as Overload 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Steamroller Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. TLG Monitor.png|Kenge as Trident ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Professor Chang Kronbruton.jpg|Bruton as Master of Games Su Wu.png|Su Wu as Phobia Kijana-img.png|Kijana as Kitten Char 12270.jpg|Whitehood as Plasmus Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Cinderblock Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Mother Mae-Eye Wolf Boss.jpg|Boss Wolf as Andre LeBlanc Loa-ke-pa.png|Ke-Pa as Malchior Steele_8.JPG|Steele as Adonis Pic detail56543ac9b8558.png|Mzingo as Dr. Light Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Teen Titans Episodes